


The Notorious Ladybug

by JABell



Series: Jess's Misc ML Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir is So Whipped, F/M, Ladybug goes windowshopping, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is a Tease, They aren't even together, crossposted from ff.net but with betaing, the beta reader of the story was amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JABell/pseuds/JABell
Summary: "You chose the wrong career, Chat Noir," she says. "We could be partners in crime; we'd make the perfect power couple, don't you think?" Ladybug offered, giving his bell a flick."Sorry My Lady, but I am a servant of justice."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Jess's Misc ML Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889113
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Notorious Ladybug

Chat prowled down the darkened hallway toward the gallery. The lights were dimmed low at this late hour, but his night vision depicted the display cases in green light. Cautious to step as lightly as his namesake, he kept his eyes open for any sign of the thief. A notorious thief who had neither been seen nor caught.

He meticulously scanned the room; empty except for the opulent jewellery displays. He paused at one display that bore evidence of being recently disturbed. Right in the centre was a ring where dust hadn't had time to dull the blue velvet. Had the thief escaped again? He turned his gaze to the associated plaque and scanned the description with a scowl.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Chat Noir of Paris," a sweet-sounding voice echoed in the empty room. "I'm flattered. Who'd have thought you'd pay any attention to a bug like me?"

Chat's ears twitched at the sound of dainty footsteps approaching him from behind. So she was still here? He whirled around to catch his first glimpse of the thief.

His heart missed a beat.

How was it possible for anyone to have missed her? Dressed from head to foot, in bright red with black spots— like a ladybug. Yet somehow she'd evaded all the police sent to stop her. She'd avoided the detection of every camera in every building she ever visited. She'd even managed to elude him.

"A bug like you?" he inquired as he eyed the necklace looped around her neck. It was the ruby and obsidian piece she had just snatched. His eyes followed the motion of her hands as she moved them away from the back of her neck.

"I was under the impression you were preoccupied with chasing Butterflies," she commented, her head tilted head to the side, a not-so-innocent smile about her lips.

"You have information on Hawkmoth?" he probed. He was starting to have his doubts on this particular female being an akuma. Akumas weren't often subtle, and they announced their intentions whether he wanted to hear it or not. They didn't banter.

"All business and no time for fun? Shame," she sighed with a slight shrug. "I was hoping we could play a game before I fly away home."

Chat paused, "What do you want?" he finally asked. Her smile widened, and she stepped closer, standing on the tips of her toes until she was right in his face. She barely came up to his chin. He tensed but otherwise didn't dare move. This close he could make out the blue of her eyes and the silver flecks in them.

Neither of them blinked as Chat peered into those mischievous eyes looking up at him. It would be so easy to catch her. All he needed to do was reach out. He could probably subdue her with minimal effort, her frame was more petite than his, and she couldn't be any stronger than he was.

She reached up and touched his cheek. His heartbeat pounded rapidly in his chest. He fought to remain as still as possible. He was so caught up in searching her eyes that he almost missed the moment when the smile curved into a smirk. Her other hand flew up, and a small projectile that he couldn't make out was flung at the roof.

He moved, trying to at least catch her. She laughed, dancing out of his grip. Then she was gone, swinging through the windows overhead and into the night.  
Chat stared up at the window she's flown through, churning over the events in his mind. He'd been tricked. His heart wouldn't stop racing for some reason either.

* * *

The Notorious Ladybug struck again.

For the third time this week; and they'd only met on Monday.

Chat eyed the woman sauntering towards the display. It was their game of cat and mouse; only Chat wasn't sure of his role as the cat this time. She didn't bother to hide anymore— at least not from him. Probably enjoyed their banter too much.

He crouched low in the shadows of an adjacent display case to observe. She effortlessly bypassed the security in less than thirty seconds. Just as she removed the glass and set it aside, Chat pounced. Ladybug must've sensed him coming. She danced out of reach with the string of saltwater pearls in hand.

"Why Chaton if you wanted another date you only had to ask," she teased, stringing the pearls around her neck deftly. He swiped at her again only for her to sidestep out of the way. "So territorial. Should I be concerned?"

"I'm starting to think you like me, My Lady," he replied. He removed his baton from the small of his back.

"No need to get ahead of yourself," she laughed, twirling away from each swing of his silver weapon. She unhitched her yoyo from her hips and swung it at the ceiling. It caught on the rafters, and she hauled herself up out of reach.

Landing silently on the beam, she flitted along it with a joyous laugh. "Can the kitty catch the mouse?"

Chat effortlessly vaulted after her to give chase. They pranced along the beams in a flurry of movement. Kicks and parries leading to weapons put aside in favour of punches and claws.

"Well, well, Kitty, who knew that you could dance so well?" she complimented after narrowly avoiding his fists with a cartwheel back.

"It is but one, of my many talents My Lady," he replied, pressing his advantage.

Quicker than he could react, Ladybug flung her yoyo at him. The cord wrapped around his arms, pinning them to his sides.

"You chose the wrong career, Chat Noir," she says. "We could be partners in crime; we'd make the perfect power couple, don't you think?" Ladybug offered, giving his bell a flick.

His arms may be pinned, but she'd failed to restain his hands. With a smirk, Chat angled his baton between them, extending it outward. A sharp blow to her solar plexus sent Ladybug stumbling back. The yoyo's cord loosened enough for him to spring free. It reeled back into her hand as she stumbled back, deftly regaining her balance.

"Sorry My Lady, but I am a servant of justice," he answered, a counteroffer spilling from him before he could think it through. "However, justice is always looking for recruits."

Ladybug's eyes twinkled as she jumped off the rafters, her yoyo catching onto the beam she'd been standing on. Chat watched as she swung straight out an open window and out into the night.

* * *

Either he had learned how to predict Ladybug's patterns, or she adopted one solely for his benefit. Chat prefered not to dwell on it. He knew someone had a real weakness for window shopping and rubies— which marked the bracelets as the prize of this heist. The department store was silent as he approached her from behind. She held a hand up to admire how the light glittered off a silver and ruby charm bracelet. On her delicate wrist, it looked absolutely stunning.

Chat internally cursed himself. This was not how things were supposed to happen. He shouldn't be playing games with her. He should have caught her the first time.

"Caught with your hand in the cookie jar again, My Lady," he mused calmly as he moved closer.

Ladybug paused. Her head inclined just enough to meet his eyes.

"Ah, Chat Noir, my favourite stalker," Ladybug almost purred. She pivoted on one heel, gracing him with her signature, mischievous grin.

Something was off. Ladybug almost seemed unbalanced, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Sorry Kitty, I'm going to have to postpone our date."

"Flying off already? How unlike you, My Lady." He scrutinised her stance. The way she shifted her weight lacked her usual grace. An injury maybe?

Chat reached for his staff, prepping for the next phase of their game. Ladybug's shoulders slumped with a heavy sigh for a moment before she grabbed her yoyo. The bracelets on her wrists jangled as she spun it. Chat pondered the morality of attacking an injured opponent.

There was a tension in the air that hadn't been there for their previous encounters. An edge of desperation beyond their game of cat and mouse. The slightest moment of hesitation from him and her before the fight began. Less of a dance than it was a brawl.

This new dynamic to their fight confused him until he realised: Ladybug was avoiding putting too much on her left ankle. He went on the defensive, dodging and parrying the bullet-like flings of her yoyo. He had a feeling being hit would be a lot more painful than when he was wrapped up in the cord. A direct hit from that deceptive little toy would hurt a lot more than than the constricting power of its cord.

This would go on forever if they kept this up. Chat switched to the offensive. He moved with renewed purpose to negate the usefulness of her long-ranged weapon. Chat swung forward with his baton; Ladybug quickly shifted to avoid the blow. He hesitated when he saw her suppress a grimace when her ankle took too much weight. Before he could press his advantage, however, Ladybug reached a decision.

"Lucky Charm!"

Chat almost stumbled.

No wonder he couldn't find a missing person or akumatisation report.

The Notorious Ladybug wasn't an akuma.

She was a miraculous user.

He'd had his suspicions, but this was the confirmation he needed.

Everafter, he would blame the shifted paradigm for how he ended up tied to a pole with his own tail and a hair-tie.

"You know, I always assumed you were just another akuma I needed to save."

"That's cute Kitty," she cautioned, leaning forward and bopping him on the nose. "But you really shouldn't care for a bug like me."

"You're still a thief who needs to be stopped."

"Who says crime doesn't pay?" she responded, darting forward with a quick peck and then away with a cheeky grin she was dashing away and out into the night.

"One of these days, My Lady. One of these days I'll remember to take the jewels back from you. You're making me look incompetent."

He called upon cataclysm to free himself trying to ignore the tingling sensation she'd left on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FF.net back in 2015 with some editing done in 2018. After finding some scraps of fic that I never used and with some encouragement from peers found a Beta in the form of the one and only amazing Gigi_Bug here on Ao3.  
> This little story has come a long way in the last few days and I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> Now a question for all y'all that made it this far: If you were the Notorious Ladybug what would you be trying to steal?


End file.
